This invention relates to an apparatus for converting a road vehicle into a snowmobile. One example of a device of this type is shown in my prior Canadian Pat. No. 1,109,510 issued on Sept. 22, 1981. This conversion device has been successful and enables the simple conversion of a normal road vehicle for example a van from road travel to snow travel.
The vehicle employs in its converted form a rectangular subframe which is attached beneath the vehicle with a rear end of the subframe attached directly beneath the rear road springs and including a pair of skis supported for pivotal movement about a horizontal axis at a front edge of the subframe. This provides rapid, smooth movement of the vehicle over snow covered land and enables the production of a snow vehicle at a fraction of the cost of a custom built device of this type.
There remains however opportunity for improvement of the device in a number of areas and it is one object of the present invention, therefore, to provide a device of this general type which is improved relative to the device shown in my above Canadian patent.